Generator sets (hereinafter also referred to as “gensets”) and the electrical power systems they supply are subject to faults including short circuits. A short circuit in a genset or the circuits that it supplies can produce ionization of the air surrounding the site of the fault, sufficient to cause conduction through the air and forming an electric arc. An arc flash is a phenomenon in which light and heat are produced from an electric arc having enough electrical energy to produce substantial damage. An arc flash can result when a short circuit condition occurs that is sufficient to ionize the air in the compartment. The arc flash can cause vaporization of components, pressure waves, and can even ignite objects in proximity to the genset.
Protecting users from faults such as arc flashes is important in order to enhance system safety and reduce the risk of injury to individuals when in proximity to the genset or other power system components. Individuals are particularly vulnerable to injury from the genset when performing maintenance or investigating possible causes of faults within the genset or its electrical environment. In particular, a maintenance worker may need to perform commissioning, diagnostic, or prognostic activities in close proximity to the genset. If a short circuit occurs, such an individual may be injured. In addition, other situations involving people or objects in proximity to a genset or its associated equipment may occur where protection from arc flash would be desired. Further, providing such protective mechanisms can also reduce the risk of damage to the generating set and its associated power system.